1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an automotive vehicle, more particularly to an automotive vehicle having a flywheel energy storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional hybrid automobile utilizes gasoline and batteries as power source, and employs a control unit to control an electronic control switching clutch so as to switch power to be outputted from either an engine or a motor/generator, thereby achieving the purpose of selecting different power sources in accordance with different needs. For instance, when an automobile is driven at a low speed, the motor/generator is first used as the power source, and when later a high speed is desired, the engine is chosen as the power source. Hence, in this manner, fuel economy is achieved. With respect to restocking battery power, kinetic energy is converted through the motor/generator into stored electrical energy during braking for output during subsequent starting or low-speed driving of the automobile.
Though the conventional hybrid automobile achieves the purpose of saving energy, especially when the vehicle is started or during low-speed driving, there are still many drawbacks associated with the conventional hybrid automobile. The following is a list of some of the drawbacks which have resulted in minimal motivation for the wide use of the conventional hybrid automobile:
1. The cost of the motor/generator is rather high, which results in high overall price for the automobiles. Hence the purpose of saving money for customers is questionable.
2. The present technology is such that efficiency in converting kinetic energy through the motor/generator into electric energy in the batteries is low. Moreover, even when the automobile is idle, electric energy stored in the batteries discharging due to the natural characteristics of batteries, and hence stored electrical energy targeted for reuse is gradually dissipated.
3. High-powered batteries are preferred for use in the conventional hybrid automobile. However, such batteries not only have short service lives and require frequent replacement, but also require high cost outlays for each replacement. Furthermore, the disposal of the batteries is also a cause of much concerned as they may contribute to environmental pollution if not disposed of properly.
4. Since the motor/generator and batteries occupy a significant space, the overall automobile size is correspondingly increased, which not only runs counter the efforts at manufacturing small-sized automobiles, but also, due to the corresponding increases in the body weight of the automobile, an engine with a larger displacement is required for providing sufficient driving power. A larger engine, in turn, further increases manufacturing cost.
As such, it is highly desired to overcome the aforesaid drawbacks of the conventional hybrid automobiles so as to reduce manufacturing cost and hence the selling price thereof.